


A Step too Soon

by jacofreak123a



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Scott McCall, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Freshman Stiles Stilinski, Irish Dance, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott has a crush on Stiles, Senior Derek Hale, Shy Stiles, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacofreak123a/pseuds/jacofreak123a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, a shy, hardworking irish Dancer, moves to Beacon Hills, only to find that his new dance partner might make it hard to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
Ever since he was little, Stiles had dreamt of dance. He didn’t want to be a football player, or a musician, or even be on the chess team. No, Stiles wanted to be a dancer. More specifically, an Irish Dancer.

When Stiles was in kindergarten, he had gone to an event for St. Patricks Day at the Orange Community Center. At the end of one of the Irish Dance shows, the troupe had asked if anyone would like to learn a step. Stiles eagerly rushed to the stage, and learned two little basic steps. He was so excited to have begun his dream. So much so, in fact, that the next day he signed up for the school talent show, declaring that he was a professional Irish Dancer.

Not wanting his son to embarrass himself in front of the entire kindergarten class, Sheriff Stilinski signed Stiles up for the Orange County Irish Dance Squad, or the OCIDS. From then on, Stiles had been dancing.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

“Ugh!” Stiles moaned, rolling over to shove his alarm clock off of the night stand.

Today was Stiles first day of freshman year. He was extremely nervous. His dad had been transferred from the Orange County Police Department to the Beacon Hills Police Department a week ago. Stiles was very upset to be leaving behind all of his friends, but more importantly his dance troupe.

“Promise me that they have an Irish Dance Squad in Beacon Hills,” Stiles had pleaded with his father.

“Yes Stiles, how many times do I have to tell you? I already signed you up for the Beacon Hills Irish Dance Troupe.”

Stiles rolled out of bed and got ready for the day. He contemplated what to wear, ultimately deciding on a white t shirt and some red shorts.

As he walked downstairs, the smells of pancakes hit Stiles. On the kitchen table was a giant mickey mouse pancake and a note.

Hope your day is great! -Dad

Stiles rolled his eyes. He looked at the clock, and realized he would be late for the bus. Stiles burst out of the front door and ran the 2 blocks to his bus stop, barely making it before the bus pulled away.

Stiles eased himself into the unfamiliar seat, and took in the people around him.

“Everyone looks so unfamiliar,” Stiles thought.

Three stops later, Stiles was startled from listening to “Crazy in Love” when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up.

“Hey, can I sit here?” the stranger asked.

“Um, yeah sure,” Stiles replied, scooting over.

“Thanks,” the stranger said, sliding into the seat. He held out his hand. “My name is Scott.”

Stiles shook his hand. “My name is Stiles.”

“Stiles? What a cool name. Anyways, so I’m assuming that you’re new here.”

“You got that right.”

“Where did you move from?”

“Orange California.”

“OMG I went there on vacation once with my mom!”

Stiles rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help smiling.

“So what does your schedule look like?” Scott asked.

“Um, let me check.” Stiles pulled out the crumpled up piece of paper from his backpack and handed it to Scott.

“Okay, I see. We have Chemistry, English, Lunch, and Gym together!” Scott said, too enthusiastic for Stiles’ liking in the morning.

There bus pulled in. All of the kids filed off of the bus.

“Well, I guess I will see you second period,” Scott said.

“Yeah, see you then!”

Stiles was lost. The school was a neverending maze. With his head buried in his schedule and map, Stiles didn’t realize that he was walking on the wrong side of the hallway until he ran into someone and found himself on the ground.

“OMG I’m so sorry,” Stiles apologized. “I wasn’t looking where I was goi-” Stiles stopped, looking up at the stranger who he had bumped into. Stiles stared into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. The stranger was extremely muscular, and had a jawline straighter than his dance floor.

“Oh no, it’s ok,” the stranger said, holding a hand out to Stiles. He helped Stiles stand up, and handed Stiles his things that had fallen on the ground. “Are you new here? I’ve never seen you before.”

“Yeah, well like...um yeah...I just moved here...and...um...Stiles...I mean...that’s my name,” Stiles rambled, blushing along the way.

“Stiles. I like that. Anyways, my name is Derek Hale.”

Stiles just stood there, blushing in awe of the beauty that is Derek Hale.

“Um...well I guess I will see you around,” Derek said.

“Um...yeah,” Stiles managed to spit out before Derek started walking away.

“What have I done?” Stiles thought. “I totally embarrassed myself in front of him.”

Stiles walked into Calculus just as the bell was ringing. Stiles was in the senior level of Calculus. Aside from Irish Dancing, all Stiles did back in Orange was watch math videos on youtube, and oh had he fallen in love. Stiles quickly rose above his classmates, and had the highest GPA in his middle school.

Only one seat remained, and it was next to a redheaded girl who looked like she could snap Stiles in half with only a look. Stiles nervously slid into the seat.

The class went on, and halfway through the teacher announced that the person next to them was their partner for the worksheet. Stiles nervously turned toward the girl.

“So I guess we’re partners,” Stiles began.

“Seems so,” the girl replied, short and to the point. “The name’s Lydia Martin.” She stuck out her hand.

“Stiles,” Stiles replied, shaking her hand, wondering why everyone shook hands in Beacon Hills so much.

“I’m going to assume that you must be ok with math, as we are the only two freshmen in this senior class, and I know I’m good at it,” Lydia went on.

“I guess it appears that must be true,” Stiles said, unable to hold down a smirk.

“What? What are you laughing at?”

“Nothing,” Stiles said, giggling. “It’s just that you are so fierce and to the point.”

Lydia pondered that for a minute. “You know what? I like you.”

The bell rang.

“Come find me at lunch,” Lydia said, standing up to leave.

“Um, yeah totally,” Stiles said, wondering what he had gotten himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles nervously walked into the cafeteria. He had been invited to two tables, and he had said yes to both. He decided that he would go to Lydia’s, because she had asked him before Scott.

Stiles searched around the cafeteria, and spotted Lydia. She waved him over, and patted a seat next to her.

Stiles sat down and started to unpack his lunch.

“So, what do you think of our school?” Lydia asked.

“Um...well everyone is so nice here, so that’s a plus.”

Lydia laughed. “Oh sweetie, you’re so innocent.”

Stiles blushed.

Suddenly, a muscular jock sat down on the other side of Lydia, and made out with her without saying a word.

“Who’s this shorty?” the guy asked.

“Jackson, I’d like to introduce you to my new friend, Stiles.”

Stiles meekly waved his hand.

“Babe, you know I don’t like you seeing other guys,” Jackson said, frowning.

“Jackson, Stiles is just a friend,” Lydia said, pleading. “Plus,” she leaned in and whispered something to Jackson. Jackson smiled, and was okay with the arrangement. Stiles wondered what Lydia had said about him, but decided to not protest.

A little while later, Lydia turned to Stiles.

“Are you free this weekend?”

“Um...yeah I think so, why?”

“You and I are going shopping.”

“What? Where? Why?”

Lydia laughed. “We’re just going to the mall. It’s time to get you a new look.”

“New look?” Stiles asked, looking down at himself. “What’s wrong with how I look?”

“Oh sweetie, I just want to help you make an impression. Don’t worry, we’ll have lots of fun.”

“Okay, if you say so.”

“Great! I’ll pick you up 10:00.”

The bell rang. Lydia took Stiles arm and wrote something down.

“That’s my number. Text me your address,” she said, leaving with Jackson.

Stiles walked to the locker room, muttering to himself that he thought he dressed stylishly.

After getting dressed, the coach told everyone to run a lap.

Scott caught up to Stiles.

“Hey, where were you at lunch?” Scott asked, looking hurt.

“Um, I actually sat with Lydia,” Stiles said, looking away. “I actually agreed to her first, and then I couldn’t say no to you. I’m sorry.”

“Oh no, that’s cool.” Scott laughed. “So you’re one of those passive types, huh?”

“I prefer the term selectively shy.”

“And by selectively shy do you mean shy to all?”

Stiles was quiet.

“Dude I’m just kidding.” Scott wrapped his arm around Stiles’ neck.

“So we’re still friends?”

“Did we ever stop?”

“Good, that’s means I’ll race you to the finish,” Stiles said, bolting away from Scott’s grasp.

The two raced away. They were about the same speed for the whole thing, but ended up too close together. Their feet got tumbled up and they fell to the ground near the finish line.

The two friends just lay there laughing.

“Hey you two, get up!” The coach yelled at them, but Scott and Stiles were having too good of a time to care about him.

After class, Stiles was changing and he looked at his arm. He remembered about Lydia and he pulled out his phone and texted her.

Within seconds his phone buzzed.

“Great! <3”

Stiles sighed, and walked to Social Studies.

After school, Stiles had his first practice at the Beacon Hills Irish Dance Troupe. Stiles walked into the studio. Only a couple of other kids were there, and they were at least three years younger than Stiles. Stiles laced up his dance shoes and started to practice in front of the mirror.

Stiles got really into it, and his surrounding seemed to disappear from his conscious. He was back home in Orange, dancing at the Summer Kick Off show. He was doing the solo to Reel Around the Sun. Stiles was lost in the world of dance.

“That’s impressive.”

Stiles bolted around, only to find himself face to face with Derek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short! It is just their first dance practice together.

Stiles stood there, frozen in his place.

“Derek…”

“Wow you’re really good Stiles,” Derek said, running his fingers through his hair. “How long have you been dancing?”

“Um...let me see...10 years,” Stiles said, sounding unsure of himself.

“Well, you seem like a professional.”

“Thank you,” Stiles said, blushing. “Um, can I ask why you’re here?”

“Oh, this is my dance troupe, too. I am also an Irish Dancer.”

“That’s so cool.”

“Yeah, I was told that I was getting a new protegee. I guess that is you.”

“That’s cool.”

“Yeah.” Derek sighed. “I have an idea.”

“Yeah?”

“How about we see what you’ve got. Have you ever done ‘Firedance’?”

Stiles stood there, frozen. Firedance is a highly intensive and intimate duet reserved for only the best of the best.

“Unless you don’t know it, of course.”

“Oh no, I do.”

“Great, you take the flamenco part.” Derek walked over to the boom box.

Stiles nervously walked to the center of the dance floor.

As the music started up, Stiles began what was as easy and familiar to him as breathing. This was the first time he had danced in Beacon Hills for an audience. He was determined to make it count, even if it was just for some other students standing around.

The music seemed to carry Stiles through, step by step, until he was lost in the beat. His carried him effortlessly.

Derek joined him as the key changed. Stiles started to blush, realizing how much more experienced Derek was than him. They continued to dance, carrying out the duet, linking hands, and dancing the famous salsa chord.

Derek suddenly lifted Stiles effortlessly into the air. Stiles, wanting to look professional, kept a straight face, but loving the warm breath coming from Derek hitting his abs. Derek flipped Stiles into his arms, and they ended, a hair away from a kiss.

The room erupted into applause. Stiles and Derek stayed in that pose, catching their breath. Derek grinned at Stiles.

“Good work,” Derek said, helping Stiles up to his feet. And before Stiles knew what had just happened, the dance was over faster than it had started.


	4. Chapter 4

“No...no...no...oh, yes!” Lydia said, handing Stiles a pair of skinny jeans.

It was Saturday, and true to her word, Lydia had picked up Stiles at 7:00 am so that they could make it to San Fransisco by 10:00 am for their shopping “extravaganza”.

“Are you sure?” Stiles asked. “These look tight. In fact, they all do.” Stiles gestured to all of the clothes in his arms.

“Yes, if you want to impress Derek, you have to show off yourself.”

Stiles had told Lydia about his growing crush on Derek. And by told, it was more like Lydia had dragged the truth right out of him.

“Ugh, fine.” Stiles moped his way to the dressing room, Lydia close behind.

17 outfits later, Lydia had picked out the perfect one: a pair of very tight, almost white skinny jeans, a white t shirt, a grey half sweater half jacket very long thing, a pair of aviators, and a black scarf.

“Perfect,” Lydia said, admiring her work.

“This is very uncomfortable,” Stiles complained.

“This,” Lydia said, walking over to Stiles and smacking his butt, “is going to attract the attention of one Mr. Derek Hale.”

“What are you talking about?”

“On a friend to friend basis, Stiles, you are very hot.”

Stiles blushed. “No I’m not. Have you seen me?”

“Oh yeah. It’s just the clothes that you wear don’t do you justice. Something like this,” Lydia said, gesturing to his outfit, “will make the cut.”

Stiles shook his head. Lydia punched him in the arm. Stiles said “I don’t know.”

Lydia poked him in the stomach. Stiles giggled. “Alright, fine.”

“Yeah!” Lydia said, highfiving Stiles. “And this outfit is on me. You have no idea how long I have been trying to get a guy to let me pick out his clothes for him.”

After a couple of more boutiques, Stiles stomach growled.

Lydia laughed. “I suppose it is about time for lunch.”

Stiles blushed.

They walked around, and found themselves at a vegan French Asian fusion restaurant. Lydia ordered some “Nigiri Croissants”, and Stiles ended up getting some “Sashimi Crepes”.

“So tell me more about this ‘Derek’,” Lydia said, taking a bite into a croissant.

“I thought I covered everything with you.”

“Sweetie, you just gave me the cliff notes. Spill.”

Stiles sighed. “Well, whenever I see him, it seems like sparks are flying everywhere. I want to go talk to him, but I just get too nervous, and I end up running away. Even when he comes up to me in the hall, I can’t get more than 3 words out before I just can’t even.”

Lydia sighed. “Ah, young love. You are so cute Stiles. So young and naive.”

Stiles blushed.

After lunch, Stiles and Lydia continued shopping. Stiles ended up with 2 more outfits, and Lydia ended up with a handbag.

It was a little after 9:00 pm when Stiles got home. Stile walked up to his room and put away his clothes. Stiles logged onto Facebook and saw all of the pictures Lydia had posted of the two of them.

‘Look out world,’ Lydia had captioned. ‘Here comes the new Stiles Stilinski!’

Stiles smiled, and shut his laptop. He realized how tired he was, and fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

‘You can do this...You CAN do this..you can totally do this. Ugh, I’m gonna be sick,’ Stiles thought to himself as he got off the bus on Monday. He was wearing the first outfit he had bought with Lydia. Scott had been very surprised, speechless even. He had said that Stiles looked like he was out for murder. Stiles had nervously laughed.

As Stiles neared the door, he took a deep breathe.

“Remember,” Lydia had said. “You’ve got to own it. Make him want you.”

Stiles took a deep breath, put his shades on, and walked into the school.

Stiles strutted down the hallway, wearing his “I’m a bitch and I don’t care what you think” face. People stopped talking and stared him down. A couple of cat calls were given, and some people even took out their phones. Lydia sure knew her stuff.

Stiles walked over by Derek’s locker. He was there. When Derek looked over at Stiles, he smiled, and gave Stiles a wave to come over. Stiles blushed, and got really nervous all over again.

As Stiles walked over to Derek, he tripped over his own feet and fell face down on the floor.

‘Maybe if I just lay here, he won’t see me,’ Stiles thought to himself.

“Oh my gosh! Are you okay?” Derek asked, rushing over to help Stiles.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Stiles said, collecting himself.

Derek helped Stiles up.

“Thanks,” Stiles said, ashamed.

“Hey, you look nice today,” Derek said. “Those shorts do wonders for you.”

Stiles blushed fifty shades of red.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. I-”

“No, you’re fine. Thank you. That’s really sweet.”

“Can I expect to see you at dance class tonight?”

“I would go, but my dad is working tonight, so I won’t be able to get there.”

“Oh, I can drive you. We can go out and get dinner afterward, if you would like.”

Stiles internally freaked out.

“Uh..yeah,” Stiles managed to spit out.

“Cool, I’ll pick you up at 5:00. Here,” Derek pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled something down. “Text me your address.”

“I will,” Stiles turned around and left. He couldn’t even anymore.

Stiles was so lovestruck and unknowing of his surroundings, that he didn’t realize Derek pull out his phone and take a booty pic of Stiles.


	6. Chapter 6

“Oh my god, he’s totally into you,” Lydia said, taking a bite of her kale salad.

“No, he’s not,” Stiles said. “Is he?”

“He totally is. I mean, he’s taking you out to dinner and everything.”

“Well, it’s not like a date, or anything. We’re just going to dance class, and it’s going to be late, so we’ll be hungry.”

“Sweetie,” Lydia said, putting a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “He wouldn’t have asked you to dinner if he wasn’t into you.”

Stiles sighed. “Are you sure?”

“Totally. And since your wardrobe helped you now, it’s going to help you tonight.”

“How so?”

“Wear those light grey sweatpant shorts and that red t shirt with the blue pocket.”

“Really? I was thinking about returning those shorts. They are so tight.”

“Duh. Tightness helps you, Stiles. You have the body, or should I say booty, so own it.”

Stiles sighed, resigning himself.

“And I expect pics of you, so I know you wore it.”

“Fine.”

At gym class, Scott and Stiles raced again.

“Hey bro,” Scott said. “I haven’t seen much of you lately.”

“Well it’s only been a weekend.”

“Well, yeah, but like I really wanna hang out with you sometime.”

“Well, I have dance class tonight, wednesday, and friday this week.”

“Perfect. Come over to my house tomorrow. We can ride the bus to my house. I’ve been itching to talk to you about something.”

“What?”

Scott exhaled. “Allison.”

“Who?”

“She’s this girl that I kind of have a thing for.”

Stiles smiled to himself. “Aw, does Scott have a crush?”

“Hey,” Scott said, punching Stiles in the arm. “Like you don’t?”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve seen the way you look at that Derek Hale.”

Stiles was silent.  
“I mean, that’s cool. I’m not gay myself, but I’m totally an ally.”

Stiles smiled. “Ok, so we can have a little pow wow about our love lives.”

Scott laughed. “Sounds good.”

The coach called them in to go back and change.

As they were changing, Scott turned to Stiles.

“What’s with your new clothes?”

“Oh, these rags? I went shopping with Lydia over the weekend.”

“Lydia Martin?”

“Yeah, why do you sound surprised?”

“She’s like super popular. And her boyfriend Jackson won’t let her out with anyone except him.”

“Well, it’s not like we’re dating. She was helping me find outfits to impress Derek.”

“Well, I think she did a good job. I mean, dat ass dou.”

“Stop,” Stiles said, shoving Scott. “Why do people keep saying that?”

“I don’t know bro,” Scott said. “But obviously those dance lessons have done more than teach you how to tap.”


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles wasn’t planning on wearing the sweatshorts, but after a fierce facetime with Lydia, he had no choice. The sweatpants were almost too tight to dance in, and were very short. Lydia called them “vintage”. Stiles called them a pain in, or more suitably, for his ass.

Stiles heard the horn on Derek’s car. He picked up his bag and water bottle, and walked out the door.

“Hey,” Stiles said, sliding into the passenger seat.

“Hey,” Derek said, backing out. “How was school?”

“Fine.”

“That’s good.”

Their small talk getting nowhere, Stiles looked down at his phone.

‘Go get ‘em, tiger,’ Lydia’s message said.

Stiles smiled to himself, and put his phone away.

“Who was that?” Derek asked.

“Oh, just Lydia.”

“That explains it.”

“What?”

“The new outfits. She took you shopping, didn’t she?”

“Yeah. Is that a bad thing?”

“No, she’s done a really good job with you.”

They pulled into the studio’s parking lot.

Stiles realized how little people were inside. And it appeared that they were all around Derek’s age.

“Where is everyone?” Stiles asked.

“Oh, sorry. I forgot to mention that Monday nights are for the Varsity Troupe.”

“Varsity?”

“Yeah. You made Varsity. Surprise.”

“What?” Stiles was confused. “How? I didn’t even audition yet.”  
“The other day when we danced together, that was your audition.” Derek looked down at his feet. “I asked them to keep it unknown to you, because I saw how nervous you were at school and I didn’t want the nerves to impede your performance.”

Stiles looked over at Derek. “You did that? For me?”

“Yeah, of course,” Derek said, blushing.

“Aw, Der. That was so sweet of you. Thank you.”

A thought came across Stiles’ mind, and before he could tell himself not to, he stood up on his tip toes and kissed Derek on the cheek.

“Oh my gosh, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to do that.”

“No, Stiles. You’re fine.”

Stiles sighed to himself in relief.

Class went by, and Stiles found himself challenged by the material they were learning, which was a pleasant change of pace from his old troupe.

After class, they hit the showers. Stiles changed into another of his tight outfits from their shopping trip, silently cursing to Lydia.

Stiles was finished before Derek, so he sat down by the exit and fooled around on his phone.

“You ready?”

Stiles looked up to see Derek wearing dark jeans, a white t shirt, and a black leather jacket.

Stiles mouth watered.

“Uhhhhhh...yeah.”

They got in the car and drove out of town.

“Where are we going?” Stiles asked when things started to look unfamiliar.

“You’ll see,” Derek said, smiling to himself, speeding down the freeway.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles nervously sat in the passenger seat, wondering where they were going.

‘Should I call 911?’ Stiles thought. ‘No, too obvious.’

Stiles turned to Derek. “My dad’s the sheriff,” Stiles blurted out.

“Okay then…” Derek said.

Stiles immediately regretted it. ‘Derek isn’t a serial killer,’ he thought. ‘Derek is just surprising me.’

A couple minutes later, Derek pulled off of the freeway. They were in a big city unknown to Stiles.

“Where are we?” Stiles asked.

“Welcome to Sacramento.”

They drove a couple more blocks before Derek pulled into a small parking lot.

“We’re here,” Derek said.

They were at a small Italian restaurant.

Derek held the door open for Stiles as they walked in.

“Two?” The hostess asked.

“Yeah,” Derek said.

They were seated at a small booth in the back. The place was dimly lit.

After pondering the menu, Stiles settled on the Linguini with Broccoli and Oil. Derek ordered the three cheese lasagna.

“So this is your idea of a quick bite?” Stiles asked.

“I never said that. I said dinner. There is a difference.”

“Mmhmm,” Stiles hummed.

“And what’s so wrong with that?” Derek asked.

“Nothing, I guess. I just didn’t expect to go so far.”

“Stiles, it was a twenty minute drive.”

“Yeah, well I haven’t lived here for that long, so I don’t know where everything is, ok?”

Derek sighed and laughed.

“What? Why are you laughing?”

“Oh nothing. It’s just that you are so cute when you are defensive.”

Stiles blushed. “You think I’m cute?”

“Well, ye-” Derek was cut off their waitress bringing them their food.

They began to dig into their food.

Derek insisted on paying.

“But this isn’t a date, Derek,” Stiles had argued.

“But I invited you,” Derek reasoned.

Stiles was about to argue, but was cut off by Derek handing the waitress the paid bill.

Derek rose and Stiles followed.

“Thank you,” Stiles said as they walked out into the brisk night.

“Anytime,” Derek said. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Why are you so insistent on being independent?”

Stiles was caught off guard. “What do you mean?”

“Well, in the time that I’ve known you, you have seemed to be focused on being grown up. You seem almost too mature for your age.”

Stiles sighed. “It’s just that ever since my mom died, I’ve had to take a bigger role in the family. My dad has never exactly gotten over it, so he has been in a kind of depression for the past so many years. I just kind of want to give off the impression that I am able to hold my own together, you know?”

Derek was silent for a moment.

“Stiles, you are great just the way you are. You don’t have to give off an impression, especially in front of me. Enjoy being you.” Derek sighed. “I know I do.”

They got to the car, and were silent for the entire ride home.

As Derek pulled into Stiles’ driveway, Stiles turned to Derek.

“Thank you, and not just for dinner. I mean for the kindness you’ve shown me, and liking me for me, and I really apprecia-”

Derek cut Stiles off with a long kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing smut, so please leave critiques on how I can improve and what you liked!

“Derek,” Stiles moaned softly.

Derek continued to kiss Stiles.

“Let’s take this inside,” Stiles suggested.

They made their way into the house, and as soon as the door shut, they were kissing again. They wound their way upstairs and into Stiles room. Stiles put his arms into Derek’s shirt and took it off. Derek did the same to Stiles.

Stiles paused for a second as he looked at Derek’s well defined features. Stiles moaned a little.

“Do you want to do this?” Derek asked.

“Hell yeah,” Stiles replied.

Derek carried Stiles over to his bed.

“I don’t have a condom, or lube,” Derek said.

“Ugh, babe. That just makes it better.” Stiles began to pull down his pants.

Derek followed suit, and soon they were naked.

“This is an awkward question, but are you a top or a bottom?” Stiles asked.

“Top,” Derek said.

“Oh thank goodness. I mean, I’ve never had sex, but I’ve always imagined myself as a bottom.”

“Well,” Derek said, smirking. “You sure have the booty for it.”

“Shut up,” Stiles said. Stiles rolled over, getting in position for Derek.

As soon as Derek entered, Stiles moaned.

“Wow, you were right,” Derek remarked. “You really have never done this before.”

Stiles laughed.

“I know just the thing that will help ease the pain.”

Derek leaned over to Stiles’ laptop, and after a few taps, the music to ‘Reel Around the Sun’ was blasting through the room.

Stiles moaned again. “Let’s get down to business.

Derek grinded into Stiles. Stiles matched every pulse with an equally hard thrust into Derek’s hips. It wasn’t long before they were both cumming.

Derek pulled out, and sighed. “Damn son, you are good for an amateur.”

Stiles smiled. “So you’ve done this before?”

“Only into prosthetics. I wanted to save myself for someone special.” Derek leaned in. “Someone like you.”

Stiles smiled. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

They kissed again, before falling fast asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles opened his eyes at the sound of Derek’s soft breathing. Stiles smiled, then looked over at his clock.

7:00 am.

‘Holy crap!’ Stiles thought. ‘We’re gonna be late!’

Stiles jumped out of bed, which woke up Derek.

“What’s going on, baby?”

“Derek, we have to go to school now!”

Derek woke up, and realized what was going on.

Stiles put on his last new outfit, and Derek just looked around, frantic.  
“What is it?”

“I don’t have anything to wear.”

“Just put on what you wore yesterday.”

“Stiles,” Derek said, gesturing to his clothes. “Do you see these stains? People will know what they are from.”

“Oh,” Stiles said, realizing what the stains were from. “You can wear some of my clothes.”

Derek, not even realizing how bad of an idea that was, put on the nearest sweatpants and shirt he could find. Of course, they were too tight.

“Just, let’s get going,” Stiles said, trying not to laugh at the sight of Derek in his clothes.

They ran out the door. Stiles saw his dad passed out on the couch. Thankfully, the sheriff had had an extra long shift at the department.

They barely strapped themselves into the seats of Derek’s car before speeding off to school.

Stiles walked into class just as the bell rang.

“What happened to you?” Lydia asked as Stiles slid into his seat.

“I’ll tell you at lunch,” Stiles said, breathing heavily.

“Can you at least tell me what is crusted onto the side of your face?”

Stiles froze, and checked his face in his phone.

‘Crap,’ Stiles thought, frantically trying to rub it off. It was the remnants of their little “get together”.

“Well, whatever it is,” Lydia sighed, “it better be good.”

“Oh, it is,” Stiles assured.

Scott met up with Stiles later that morning.  
“Hey man, are we still on for tonight?”

“Oh crap,” Stiles said. “I totally forgot about that.”

“Well, if you don’t want too…”

“No, no. I do.”

“Good, because I miss you, bro.”

Stiles smiled.

“I miss you too.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey so sorry I haven't posted in forever. I'm going to try to continue this story but please bare with me as color guard camp continues and school looms just around the corner.
> 
> Imma leave you with a cliff hanger on this one so get ready, but be prepared for some "Yas homo".

Stiles relayed the whole story to Lydia during lunch. She was laughing so hard she started to cry.

“You to are such dorks,” Lydia managed to say between laughs. “‘I always imagined myself as a bottom.’”

“Shut up,” Stiles said, trying to sound defensive but smiling because he had had sex with Derek Hale and that’s all that mattered.

“Okay, okay,” Lydia breathed. “Well I’m so excited that you two are a thing now.”

Stiles looked off into the distance and smiled. “Yeah, me too.”

The rest of the day went by fast, and before he knew it, Stiles was on the bus with Scott.

Scott babbled on about his day, and how he was so excited to try out for the lacrosse team, and how Stiles should totally try out.

“Please,” Scott begged. “It would be so much fun.”

“Scott, I’m a dancer. I don’t do things that involve balls.” Well, not the kind of balls Scott was talking about.

“Come on,” Scott moaned. He made a puppy dog face and Stiles tried to fight back the feelings that formed toward his friend because he suddenly looked really cute.

“No...Scott. I don’t want to.”

Scott poked him in the ribs, eliciting a yelp from Stiles.

He did it again.

“Hey,” Stiles exclaimed. “Stop that!”

“Not until you agree to try out with me.” Scott was relentless. Stiles was laughing so hard as Scott tickled him into submission.

“Okay fine! I’ll try out with you.”

“Yeah!” Scott said. “Tryouts are on thursday on the practice field. We can get ready together in the locker room after school.”

The bus pulled up to Scott’s stop. They both got off and walked over to Scott’s house.

After mulling around looking for snacks in the kitchen, they slumped into some bean bags and turned on Call of Duty.

After a couple minutes of playing, with Stiles horribly being killed over and over again, he turned to Scott.

“So, weren’t you going to talk to me about Allison?”

Scott paused the game.

“Oh, well, I don’t know. I mean she’s super cute and funny and all…”

“Really? You were head over heals for her the other day, man. What happened?”

“Well,” Scott blushed. “I think I’ve fallen for someone else.”

“Omg really?! Who????”

“I’m not sure that I want to tell you…”

“Bruh, you can tell me anything.”

“Um…”

Stiles leaned over and began to return the favor of Scott’s tickle torture on the bus. The boy laughed and squirmed in his seat, but Stiles pinned him down and wouldn’t let him go. Scott managed to struggle his way on top of Stiles and tickled him till he was crying.

“Alright alright. I’ll drop it,” Stiles breathed out heavily, the last few laughs still escaping from him.”

Scott looked down at Stiles. And he did something unexpected by Stiles. Scott leaned down and kissed him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Sorry this is so short. Just to let you know this isn't the end of the fic, even though it may seem like it is.

Stiles pulled away, a shocked look on his face.

“Scott…”

“Stiles, I have had a crush on you from day one. I just made up that lie about Allison. You are so adorable, and I...I love you.”

Stiles was silent.

Tears formed in both of the boys’ eyes.

“I...I have to go.” Stiles got up and made his way to the door.

“Stiles, wait!” Scott called out, but Stiles had already slammed the door and was sprinting away.

Stiles ran, but he didn’t know this area of town. Tears streamed down his face. He was confused and lost.

Stiles rounded corners until he heard a honk and he looked over. Derek beckoned for Stiles to come to his car.

Stiles got into the car.

“Stiles, what happened?” Derek asked, not having realized that Stiles had been crying.

Stiles took a minute to compose himself.

“Scott likes me,” Stiles exclaimed. He kept crying. “He kissed me, and then proclaimed that he had a crush on me, and I don’t even know what to do.”

Derek put his hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“It’s okay,” Derek soothed.

“I don’t want to lose my friend, you know?” Stiles sniffled.

“So you don’t like him?” Derek asked.

Stiles laughed a little. “Der, I love you!”

Derek blushed. “Oh, well I wasn’t completely sure, you know? And anyways,” Derek cupped Stiles face in his hands and made their eyes meet. “I love you too.”

Stiles couldn’t keep the smile off of his face.

After a long bit of silently staring into eachothers eyes, Stiles perked up.

“Does this mean we are boyfriends?” Stiles asked timidly.

Derek laughed, and pulled the boy in for a kiss.

“Always.”


End file.
